


Companionable Cushion

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Jun listens as Ohno tries to explain why he's at Jun's house tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rainbowfilling; prompt ふら (yawn). 
> 
> Aw, first Juntoshi ever. Lol. This was totally unexpected, no regret! ;) A nice (if not an absurd) start on my new card.

When Ohno sent him a text few hours ago, _just don't be surprised when you get home_ , Jun pretty much knew what to expect.

This was going to be one of those nights.

So he cancelled his dinner reservation and arranged to have the antipasto and pizza as take away instead. He checked his schedule, and Ohno’s schedule through Sho in anticipation and cleared all his work unexpectedly earlier than he expected.

*

"I'm home," he murmured, part of his habit, and crouched to take his boots off.

A soft voice answered him tonight, "Welcome back."

In the dimmed living room Jun found Ohno already lying down on his long couch with limbs in abandon. His orange socks were contrast with his faded ratty jeans, as his legs rested on the sofa's arm. Four cans of beer, empty cans from the look of them, neatly lined up on the coffee table; of course Jun's eyes went straight to them.

"My socks are new," Ohno muttered, covering his eyes with his arm, yawning. "And I put coasters for each of them, please don't worry."

Well, worry for his coffee table would be the last thing Jun felt at that moment. Ohno couldn't have been at his place that long, but four cans? _Ignore it, or better, save the question for later_ , Jun shrugged off his thoughts and headed to the kitchen.

"I already had dinner," Ohno’s slurred voice came from the living room and Jun hummed his response in the kitchen while efficiently arranged his own dinner. Fetching a bottle of wine, only to find another pack of beers inside the fridge barging into the neat stacks of his leftover boxes, Jun smiled. At least, Ohno brought his own beverages.

With pizza boxes and plates, Jun went back to the living room. If Ohno had already had dinner then he would not need to share his food.

"Hmm, pizza," Ohno absently mumbled when Jun put his food down on the table.

After two more short trips to the kitchen, Jun had everything on the coffee table. He even brought two more beer cans for Ohno, along with some lasagna leftover that Ohno usually craved. He was about to offer him some food, when Ohno turned facing Jun, curling up, and gave Jun a weak smile.

"I had eaten, don't worry," Ohno’s eyes warmed when he saw the amount of food Jun put on the small coffee table, "Ah, I'm sorry I didn't told you earlier. I guess my breakfast will be cold pizza then."

Jun reached his wine glass, taking sips while waiting for the conversation to start. When Ohno only kept on gazing at a point one centimeter above his head, blinking those tired eyes and didn't seem to start any conversation soon, Jun kept on waiting.

"Aren't you going to eat that? It's getting cold." Ohno broke away first, pulling his knees closer to his chest. "I'm still slowly trying to work on my explanation."

Jun put down his glass, "You don't have to explain anything."

"But, I do," Ohno insisted. "I owe you one, at the very least. I just need too…I need to…."

"I'm going to eat," Jun simply stated, grabbing his fork. Closing his eyes, Ohno sighed in appreciation for the subtly offered chance to rearrange his thoughts.

"I wasn't sleeping," Ohno mumbled to the cushion, "I was just thinking."

Jun nodded and reached for another slice of pizza, eating slower this time alternating with a separate serving extra olives.

"The weather was horrible today," Ohno started conversationally, still with eyes closed, "and all I can think of was your couch.”

Ohno's even breathing almost made Jun assumed that he was sleeping, when Ohno fluttered his eyes open. Shifting and stretching himself again, Ohno rearranged his makeshift pillow and this time, stared at the ceiling.

Jun finished the antipasto and first two slices in silence.

*

An hour later.

After switching all the lights except the side lamp on the table off, Jun went back to the sofa to watch the now sound asleep Ohno.

"Have a good rest," he murmured, lightly touching strands of hair covering Ohno’s ear. Jun adjusted the blanket and froze instantly when Ohno stirred. He stroked the long line of Ohno’s bundled back and waited. When Ohno stopped stirring, he straightened up and walked toward his bedroom.

*


End file.
